The display of promotional materials on tabletops and counter tops in restaurants and bars is typically accomplished through the use of display "tents" which sit directly on the tabletops, or two-sided cards held in the rings of ring-top condiment holders. There are various drawbacks associated with these types of display devices. Displays which sit directly on a tabletop or counter top are less visible and tend to become worn or deteriorate from spilled beverages, food and clean-up. Additionally, tabletop displays take up valuable table space and require frequent handling to enable patrons to fully view their contents. Furthermore, display cards held in ring-top condiment holders may not be readily viewable by all patrons at a table and therefore must be removed and handled, thus subjecting the cards to increased wear and tear, or the associated condiment holder pivoted to allow complete viewing.
There is a distinct need for tabletop and counter top display devices which are readily viewable by patrons, which free up table space, and which are not subject to wear and tear due to spilled food, beverages, clean-up, and handling.